Starry Night
by ApollosGirlSunny
Summary: Percebeth oneshot after they come home from the war. What will it take for Percy to Kiss Annabeth!


**A/N First time. Kinda short but with great reviews I can write bigger and better ones!**

** ~ Sunny :) **

*Percy's POV*

-The night they came home after the 2nd war-

Everyone was saying their goodbyes at the fire pit where they were doing shroud burnings for all of the heroes that had fallen in the battle. I just couldn't do it. It was because of me that they were there. Instead I decided to go to the one place where I always felt safe and at home.

I sat down on the beach and sighed as I looking out at the lake. The waves softly hit the shore. The water was calm for the most part. Everything seemed calm and peaceful for the first time I could remember in a long time, and it was good.

"I knew I would find you here Seaweed Brain."

_Annabeth_

Mmm I loved the sound of her voice. It was just so… comforting.

"Umm yea I was just out here thinking." I said as I got up and walked over to where she was standing.

"Wow surprising" she said giggling a little bit.

I loved her laugh too. There wasn't much I didn't love about her. Well there was her mother.

"About what exactly?" She asked.

"Just about the war and how surprising it is that… it's over, it is finally over." I told her

"So is that why you aren't at the shroud burning?"

"I just couldn't do it. They shouldn't be gone. I should have bee able to save them!" I was already on the verge of tears. I couldn't believe I was about to cry in front of her. I felt so defenseless.

Annabeth grabbed me and pulled me into a tight comforting hug. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. There was nothing you could have done about it. It was the job of the Fates." She said as she stroked my hair.

I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Those big beautiful grey eyes. I was just about to lean in and kiss her when she turned away.

"So umm what are you going to do now that the war is over?" She asked as she started walking down the beach.

"Well" I said following her "I haven't really thought about it yet." I slid an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. She even put her arm around my waist.

"Really? Because it would be great if you would stay back and help me with the camp rebuild. I mean if you want to." Annabeth quickly added.

I wouldn't have it any other way Wise Girl" I said smiling and she started grinning back.

We stopped and started staring at each other again. _She is so close to you why can't you just do it? KISS HER!_ Then, before I could make my move, she looked up at the sky. _Dang it._

"The stars look so amazing tonight" she said. "It is so clear. You can see everything."

I looked up with her. "It is absolutely perfect"

She quickly turned town to the ground. "I can't help but think how close I was to losing you to be a god and being part of it" She said tears welling in her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't said no to them making you one of the gods"

This time it was my turn to pull her into a hug. She fit perfectly in my arms. I never wanted to let her go.

"Ohh Annabeth, trust me you have nothing to worry about." I whispered into her hair as I rubbed her back.

"Really why not?" She asked me between sobs.

"Because" I said pulling her back to look in her beautiful caring eyes. "I gave it up because of you."

I mustered up enough guts to lean in and press my lips against hers. I was just about to pull away when she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. It was amazing (and way better then Rachel's kiss.) After a few seconds we split, and I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you Annabeth Chase and there is nothing that will ever happen to change that." _Wow I can't belief I finally said it._

"I… I love you too Percy" she finally said in response.

"You have no clue how amazing it is to hear you say that" I said smiling the biggest I ever had in my life.

We kissed again but longer. I brushed my tongue against her lips begging for entrance. _Thank gods_. She opened her mouth ever so slightly.

It wasn't long before we parted again. We stood there me holding her. It felt so right. She pulled back, and I reluctantly let go, but she kept holding my hand. _Her skin is so soft. _I thought to myself.

"So do you think you are up to going back to the shrine burning?" she asked me_. _"There are a lot of people there asking about you."

"Only if I have my beautiful girlfriend there by my side to comfort me." I told her.

She kissed me softly on the lips again. "I wouldn't have it any other way"

I walked back to the fire pit with the woman I love. Annabeth Chase

**Don't forget to R/R**


End file.
